Baby Birdie
by seborgayvargass
Summary: So once upon a time I had a dream. And my friend inspired me to write about this dream. This is the result. This is my first time writing a story, so I'm no J.K. Rowling Pairings: Franada, Prucan, small Aushun. More to add later Also each chapter will be short.
1. Baby Birdie: Prologue

Hello my name is Madeline, Madeline Willams, I'm 21 years old and I live with my boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy in Ottawa, Canada. Three weeks ago I was at a bar, and got seperated from my boyfriend then...well I ended up sleeping with another man. I told my boyfriend about the situation, at first he seemed a little hurt, but it was probably due to the fact I sleep with another man. He then realized that it wasn't my fault, I was surrounded by men and I was drunk, if it weren't for the fact that we got seperated we'd probably would've slept together.

Sadly, my troubles didn't end there, two weeks after the incident I began to feel nauseous. Normally with the circumstances, you'd think you're pregnant correct? Well for me it was different, I thought I had food poisioning. The week I started feeling nauseous was the week I had gotten some new neighbors. Kirkland and his younger brother, Peter Kirkland, moved in to the neighborhood. My boyfriend didn't seem happy about the new neighbor, at the time I wondered why. Turns out they were frienemies during highschool, they would get along like siblings. That'll be a story for later though, Arthur came all throughout the neighborhood giving some of his "World Famous Cooking" as a gift to the neighbors.

He was a kind gentleman, very kind indeed. Though...I could taste why his cooking was so "World Famous". Somehow it was burnt and raw at the same time, though no one could tell him. (I feel bad for Peter) I kept vomiting throughout the week, luckily my neighbor told me some teas that helped cure nausea. Till monday all the neighbors were sick, yet I was still vomiting. was a respected doctor, so he said that the sickness should've been gone by now. Then he suggested, "...take a pregnancy test. Knowing Francis he probably knocked you up." I laughed his suggestion off, till today at least. Now time for the present day, I'm currently waiting for a result to the test. Honestly, I feel quite nervous. Though whatever happens I hope it'll end up alright. _**. . . . Positive **_


	2. Baby Birdie: Chapter 1

When I read the result, the word postitive echoed in my head. "I-I-I'm...gonna be a mother..." I mumbled to myself. My whole body went numb, I started to tear up. "There was no way he was the father...it had to have been that guy." I mumbled again. I started to choke up, then spoke once more, "Fr-Francis...he's gonna be so upset..." then I collapsed and broke into tears. I always feared for the worse when it comes to things, this time I HAD to fear the worse. I stayed in the bathroom until, I heard the car come into the driveway. (In theory that's a good 30 mintues) My heart sank when I heard his voice, "Madeline! Mon amour! I'm home~!" he exclaimed in the happiest tone in the world. I quickly hid the test somewhere in the bathroom, then I went down stairs to greet him. He looked at me with a concerned expression then asked, "Madeline are you okay?" I swallowed then answered his question, "Yes Francis...I-I'm fine." He looked at with dissapointment, "Madeline...please tell me the truth." he sighed.

I told him to sit down then I went upstairs to grab the pregnancy test, still trying to conceal it before I actually told him. "R-Remember when we went to that bar...and we got seperated." I muttered. "I...I'm trying to forget." he chuckled nervously. Once I said this, his whole expression changed. "Madeline...the nausea...it wasn't from the cooking. Wasn't it." He replied giving me a stare of sadness. I nodded then muttered, "I'm sorry..." His sad stare then turned into a weak smile followed by an understanding expression, "Well...what can we do about it." I tried holding back my tears, then he kissed me. "Mon amour." He smiled then gave me another kiss. "Don't worry." he added with a smile. "Now stop crying. I wanna see your beautiful face smile." His face was in a full on happy expression. "Thank you..." I hugged him then gave him a weak smile.

Francis' head jolted up then he blurted out, "Oh I almost forgot, I invited some of my friends over!" I hesitated to answer, "O-Oh Gilbert and Antonio?" He gave me a nod, then the door bell rang. "That must be them!" He chuckled as he got up to answer the door. In those moments he left, I tried thinking about the man I met. He was white haired with blood red eyes, an albino most likely. "Hey birdie!" that voice...it was...the man. "Birdie are you okay? You looked like you've just seen a ghost!" it was. Suddenly the entire room went black with a scream echoing in the background.


	3. Baby Birdie: Chapter 2

"Maddie!" the voice echoed in my head. "Maddie please wake up!" The voice kept changing. I slowly regained conciousness, once I was fully awake I realized Francis and his friends were surrounding me. "Birdie are you okay?" Gilbert asked while giving me a look of great concern. "Sí', you passed out when we arrived! Francis was worried about you!" I rubbed my eyes, put my glasses on, and stared at Gilbert. "Birdie...?" Gilbert asked in a confused tone. "Gil...did you go to a bar three weeks ago?" I replied in a stern tone. Francis' eyes widen in the shock of what I have just insinuated. "Yeah, I did for Roderich's bachelor party!" Gilbert replied with a smirk. Just by looking at his face you could tell Francis' heart sunk, I felt sorry for him. "What bar?" I replied once more with an even more stern expression. "Uh...the one near the mall. What is this twenty questions?!" He chuckled. Francis gulped and Antonio asked Francis what's wrong. "Gil...I'm pregnant." I sighed. He chuckled and looked a Francis, "What did we say about safe sex!" Francis only glared at him. "Gil, Francis can't be the father...there's no chance." I looked at him sadly. "You're saying that I might've slept with you!?" Gilbert shouted. I nodded slowly and bit my lip then looked at Francis' face, which was in complete horror.

All four of us stayed in complete silence, then Gilbert broke the ice. "...I...I think I did sleep with you." he mumbled. Francis changed his expression from horror to anger as he shouted, "YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Gilbert's expression quickly changed as he also shouted, "HEY I MIGHT NOT HAVE! PLUS IT COULD'VE BEEN AMELIA!" I started tearing up, then Antonio started to hug me, and whisper his cheerup charm to me. To be honest I made Antonio feel better by faking a smile. Francis and Gilbert started to fight (not physically of course) until Francis decided he wanted this to stop. Prussia was kicked out, much to his dismay, then Francis kissed and hugged me. Once Antonio had left we didn't talk till thirty minutes afterwards. Even while he was here he we didn't talk much, mostly because of the shock of what happened. To break the silence I mumbled, "It's not his fault..." Francis just only pouted. I spoke once more, "Everyone thinks I'm Amelia...heck even you did." Francis sighed and looked at me sadly "That was when I first met you. Plus Gilbert has known you for years Mon Amour, he should've been able to distinguish you two." I sighed again and stared sadly into his eyes, "Still everyone does it, EVEN if we don't even have the same figure..." I trailed off, "Please don't be mad at him, you've been friends since childhood, don't let this ruin it." Francis give me a long star then sighed, "Fine, though it will take a while for me to ACTUALLY forgive him, but I'll try to be friendly." Francis pouted. I gave him a quick peck, and for the rest of the day we tried to relax.


	4. Baby Birdie: Chapter 4 (Really Short)

Hello again, it's me Madeline! As you may know I'm pregnant, but when I last talked to you I was two weeks pregnant. Well now it's been nine weeks since we've talked. So now I'm eleven weeks pregnant (Or two months), which means I'm showing slightly. Here's what happened in between: Francis and Gilbert made up, I told my sister and brothers and Gil told his brother and sisters (I don't know how Ludwig reacted but I heard from Jolchen it was pretty bad.) and I had my first ultrasound. When I told my brothers I was pregnant, they of course that it was Francis' kid. Once I told them it was Gilbert's baby, Alfred's reaction changed immediately,he seemed a little bit more relieve. Matthew was happy for me either way, and Amelia well...she was overjoyed at the fact she was going to be an aunt. Maybe a bit too happy since well..."OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!" She squealed while jumping up and down. She then proceeded to give me a tight hug and start to cry from joy. Alfred then started to laugh so hard his face went red, and Matthew's face also went red but that was from embarrassment. From what Gilbert told me, Jolchen told him this: "You're having a baby? Are you having twins? triplets sextuplets is she octomom?! You can't even take care of your damn dog!" She kept cracking jokes throughout the whole thing, though she was happy for him. Monika didn't believe him at first, in fact I had to tell her myself she seemed happy for him though. Ludwig on the other hand...he didn't have the same reaction, considering Gilbert told him the whole story. Though he's been extremely helpful towards me, and actually he's helping me with the whole pregnancy thing.(Elizabeta says he's reading maternity books) Everything has been going well, and I hope it stays that way!


End file.
